


Danganronpa X Reader Regression Stories

by littlepurplefox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurplefox/pseuds/littlepurplefox
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa stories based around regression! Lots of soft, fun play time, caregiving, and sweet moments for you to enjoy!
Kudos: 10





	1. Regressor Reader x CG!Gundham - A Game of Tag

You found yourself in a playful mood today. You were bouncing across the walls, and when told to sit still, you just couldn’t. You were a wiggle worm, through and through, and when Gundham Tanaka, your caregiver, asked what you were so wiggly for, you finally piped up.

“...I wanna play tag!”

“Tag? That wretched game of cat and mouse…? Very well then, I suppose that’s only fair. You have permission to touch me, as long as it is my coat or sleeve. I do not wish for you to be hurt by my poisonous skin, child.” Gundham smiled, and you bounced even more than before! “Who shall be the first to play the cat…?” You thought about if for a second, and you finally spoke up, giving your answer.

“You’re it!” You almost shout, tagging Gundham’s sleeve lightly. Immediately, you run off, laughing your little head off as you look back at Gundham’s look of playful dramatic appall. He quickly chased after you, chuckling. You quickly swiveled and swerved around, just barely dodging Gundham’s tagging hand.

“You silly child! I shall tag you in the name of the Tanaka Empire!” Gundham laughs evilly, as you just barely dodge his hand once more. You laugh more, finally getting some of this playful energy out. You run more, not looking back for a little while, when eventually… you don’t hear Gundham anymore. You start to wonder where he went, looking around for him. You look behind the sofa, under your bed, in the kitchen, but you can’t find him anywhere! You’re starting to worry, when you check your closet… and suddenly, a finger taps your nose!

“You’re it~!” Gundham singsongs as he runs out of your closet. You gasp, and begin your chase after him! He dashes around your hand as you attempt to get him, even evading you stylishly in his own Gundham way. You just barely miss him, each and every time. You laugh and laugh, trying to catch him.

Unfortunately, your fun is cut a little short, as you trip on the Deva’s tube maze. Maga-Z tumbles his way out, and almost sounds like he’s giggling as you tumble down to the floor. You slam down hard, and immediately, you already feel tears welling up in your eyes. Gundham hears you hit the floor, and stops instantly, rushing over to help you up.

“Darling, are you okay…?” He asks, as he helps you up. Your energy is about spent, and you’re hiccuping, trying to keep your tears in with all your might. “C’mon, baby, let’s get you patched up.” Gundham holds your hand and walks with you back to your room. You sit yourself on your bed, and watch as Gundham walks into the bathroom and back to you, a small first aid kit in hand.

“Look down, I want to look at your head.” Gundham commanded you softly. You looked down, still shivering from holding in your tears. “Hmmm… Your head looks okay… though I suppose a quick dose of medicine won’t hurt.” He says, as you feel a quick pain on your head. You realize quickly that Gundham’s medicine was a quick kiss on the head, and that, apparently, was your tipping point. Suddenly, the pain all rushes to you, and you burst out into tears. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you hurt more!” He quickly pulls you into a hug, and you simply cry more. You can’t bring yourself to stop, shivering in his arms. He strokes your back, quietly shushing you. As the rubs your back, you find yourself getting more and more calmer, though still hurting. Your energy is spent from running all over the house, and this crying didn’t help matters either. You lay down in your bed, finally calmed down.

“...are you all tuckered out, baby…?” Gundham asked you. You nod slowly, and Gundham lays down next to you. “Alright, I shall lay with you then. To make sure you fall asleep and don’t roll out of bed.”

Gundham wraps his arms around you, pats your back, and hums you a sweet lullaby, and as the Devas hop into bed with the two of you, you fall asleep.


	2. Regressor Kaz x CG!Reader - Involuntary Movie Night

Kaz seemed a lot… more upset than usual. The jumpsuit clad boy seemed antsy, and a touch more likely to burst into tears. You realize that Kazuichi Souda had involuntarily regressed, but why he had is beyond you. He grabbed your hand loosely and sniffled a little.

"...can we go home…?" He asked you, a slightly higher tone in his voice. You can tell for sure now he's regressed. You nod quietly, noting his embarrassment from regressing in public, especially in front of all of his friends. When you make it back to your house, Kaz lights up a little. You let go of his hand and watched as he kind of sped away to his room.

"Do you need help getting out of your clothes, Slick?" You asked, following him. He shook his head, trying to show you how big he was. Sure enough, he managed to strip the jumpsuit off of his body and replaced it with a cute highlighter yellow graphic tee with a strawberry on it and a pair of black shorts. "Wow! Getting dressed without my help! You're getting so big, bubba!" You cheered, and watched as Kaz pouted. You found it cute how when he regressed, he’d get very pouty. He walked over to you, still pouting, and he looked at his hands. In them, were a pair of socks.

“...can you help me with my socks?” Kaz asked softly.

“Of course, baby.” You respond, sitting down on the ground. He sat down in front of you, stretching his legs out. He always has trouble with his socks when he’s small like this, and you’re always willing to help. Once you were done, he used you as a bit of a balancer as he stood up. “So, now that we’re home, what do you wanna do?” You asked him, and his eyes lit up.

“I’m… I wanna watch Cars…” He admitted, already practically bouncing in anticipation. You smiled, and ruffled his beautiful pink hair.

“We can watch Cars, of course. Do you want something to eat?”

“...pizza…?” He shyly asked. You know exactly why he wants pizza, too. Every time you guys get pizza, him regressed or not, you get a 2 liter of soda. You chuckle, holding his hand now.

“We can get pizza, you just gotta decide what soda you want.” His excited face turned almost immediately into a face of confusion.

“...gotta choose…” Kaz pondered, walking back to the living room. He hummed to himself, sitting down on the couch.

“If you can’t choose, I can choose for you, baby.” You say, sitting down next to him. He nodded, and you grabbed your phone to dial the local pizza shop. “Hi, can I get a large pepperoni pizza and a two liter of Sprite?” As you say the name of the pop, he bounces a little more. “Alright, thank you.” You smiled as you saw Kaz bouncing a little. “I’ll get the movie set up while we wait, okay?”

You took a bite of pizza, keeping an eye on Kaz, who was laser focused on the animated movie. The two liter was almost empty, the both of you having quite a bit of soda each.

“Kaz, once you’re done with that pizza, you need to scoot off to bed.” You tell him.

“Aw…” He looked down at his almost done pizza slice. You looked at him pout again, and sighed.

“You know how I feel about you staying up late, Slick.” You huffed, watching him pick at his food now. You sighed again, smiling. “Fine, you can finish this movie. But right after, to bed!” He smiled, showing his wonderful spiky teeth, and finished his pizza. You pat the couch, and he hopped up with you. After a little while though, you found the young man asleep on you. You love it when he falls asleep on you, but he has to go up to his room tonight. He’s got a long day tomorrow, and he can’t ache from sleeping on the couch.

You pick him up, with a little trouble, and carry him to his room. He snores, and you kiss him on the forehead. Quickly remembering, you grabbed his favorite night time aide, his pacifier, and lightly placed it in his mouth. You know for a fact now he won’t wake up until he needs to tomorrow.  



End file.
